deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo
Silver VS Mewtwo.jpg|Chesknight Silver_Mewtwo_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Silver_VS_Mewtwo.png|Apro319 backgrounder (128).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Mewtwo vs Silver.PNG|GameboyAdv Silver VS Mewtwo (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Silver VS Mewtwo - Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Silver VS Mewtwo is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Mewtwo from the Pokémon series. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Pokémon! Two powerful psychics fly into the ring! Which mental warrior has both the brawns and the brains to survive? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Throughout time, many great warriors have wielded many great weapons. Boomstick: But the most powerful weapon to ever be used is the mind. Wiz: The psychic. Those who manipulate everything with just their thoughts. Such as Silver the Hedgehog, the time-traveling hedgehog. Boomstick: And Mewtwo, the genetically engineered Pokemon. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out would a DEATH BATTLE. Silver Wiz: Two-hundred years into the future, the world of Sonic the Hedgehog has been destroyed. Buildings have been toppled, space stations have fallen to Earth and burn in the horizon, and there are very, very few survivors. Boomstick: WHAT? That sounds like a pretty disappointing apocalypse... I was expecting something more like Ebola-infected zombies. Wiz: Yet one of them was gifted with amazing powers, and under the tutelage of one wise old mammoth, has learned to travel through time in order to go back and right the wrongs that lead to the worlds destruction. His name, is Silver the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Standing at 3'3" and weighing in at 77ilbs, Silver is a hedgehog with one weird sense of style! I mean, what kind of guy wears boot like those, and look at that hair! Who the hell styles their hair after a pot?! Wiz: ACTUALLY, his hair is based off of a japanese leaf, NOT a weed-plant. Boomstick: Say what you will Wiz. No matter HOW you look at it, that's Pothead. Wiz: *Sigh* Moving on, Silver's primary weapon is his psychokinesis. With it he can pick up multiple objects, from rocks to full-scale buildings, to throw them at his opponents or utilise them as defense, or simply create his own manifestation of psychic energy to launch at opponents. His powers can also be used to immobolize his targets and somehow grant him teleportation. Boomstick: Aaahhh man, that sounds like an awesome ability! Think about it, you'd never have to get off the couch and could just levitate your beer to you! Wiz: A-hem... Silver can also use his powers to compress objects to take on other forms, such as a giant fist. Boomstick: And by turning his powers on himself, Silver can ultilise them to levitate and fly at speeds reaching around Mach 2. Wiz: But Silver's powers reach their climax with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, with which he can use to access his own Super form, Super Silver. Boomstick: With this, Silver gains faster-than-light speeds, flight capabilities without the need if his telekinesis, a stronger telekinetic hold and a 1000% power increase, not to mention complete invulnerability. Wiz: However it does run on a time limit, lasting up to about a minute or two should he not have enough Power Rings, and when time runs out Silver reverts back to his standard peak physical form, regardless of how exhausted he was prior to the transformation. Boomstick: But even with all of his amazing powers, Silver isn't your ideal fighter. He isn't really the best when it comes to fists and his running speed is nowhere near that of Sonic or Shadows. Wiz: He's also fairly naive, arrogant and lacks some experience, which can lead to him underestimating an opponent. Boomstick: But even with all that, he's done some very impressive things throughout his career. He's fought Sonic, Shadow, sorcerers, armies of robots and monsters, giant monsters and demi-gods. Wiz: One of which was Enerjak, who managed to defeat Super Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, G.U.N AND the Eggman Empire all on his own. Boomstick: ...What the hell is Archie's deal with making the Sonic Universe so overpowered? Wiz: Who knows, usually Japan is the one who makes characters broken. Also, after the most mind-numbing story to follow, Silver finally managed to complete his goal and save his apocalyptic future. Boomstick: He's definitely not the kind of guy you'd want to underestimate. Silver: To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do? Mewtwo Wiz: The Kanto Region is home to many people, Pokemon and places. But in it also resides a certain villainous organization which goes by the name of Team Rocket. Boomstick: Why the hell would they call themselves "Team Rocket"? They've never gone into space or anything like that, they should be called "Team Thieves" or "Team Munny" or "Team First". Wiz: Anyways, after a long search, Team Rocket managed to get its hands on a DNA sample of the 151st Phantom Pokemon, Mew. With this sample they were capable of creating a bio-engineered clone of the mythical Pokemon, and thus, Mewtwo was born. Boomstick: Though, not too long after being welcomed into the world, several experiments were conducted on Mewtwo which eventually made the powerful beast go "You know what? Fuck this shit, I'm out." Completely obliterating the lab that they had him in and disappearing without a trace. This is why we can't have nice things... Scientist: We dreamed of creating the world's most powerful Pokemon... and we succeeded. (*Lab explodes*) Wiz: As a legendary Pokemon and Psychic-type, Mewtwo's stats are incredibly high, though its Specials are its best, combined with his long-range moveset of Psychic, Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere and his signature Psystrike, he's quite the powerful monster. Boomstick: But he can also use moves like Recover to restore his health, Barrier to block incoming attacks, Counter to go "fuck you" and reflect physical attacks right back and Disable to prevent an opponent from using the move they did last for a certain amount of time. Wiz: He can also spoons out of psychic energy- Boomstick: SPOONS?! He fights using giant spoons?! Wiz: Yes, they may look a little silly, but don't underestimate them. The spoons are strong enough to cut through entire buildings, and can be used to impale opponents, and Mewtwo can also create multiple to rain down on adversaries from above." Boomstick: But when things get serious, he busts out Pokemon's take on the Super Saiyan, his Mega Evolution. Wiz: Unfortunately, despite having two, Mewtwo can only access his Y form freely on his own, but it's got more than enough firepower for him. After all, after its transformation it literally becomes the strongest Pokemon ever! With a vast increase in power, defense and speed, as well as overall psychic power, this is truly a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: ...He took his genitals and stuck them to the back of his head. Wiz: ...What? Boomstick: Yeah! Just look him! (*Shows picture of Mewtwo on screen*) Boomstick: See? That's his dick. It's attached to the front of his body and just swerves around back, so it's clearly a penis. Wiz: A- Yo-... Why would you say that?! Boomstick: Can't unsee it now, can you? I am not sorry at all. Wiz: *Grunts* ...Even without its Mega Evolution, Mewtwo is definitely one of the most powerful Pokemon in existence. He has cut buildings in half, flown fast enough to reach high points in the atmosphere in just a few seconds, has shrugged off impalement, and has fought several other legendary Pokemon. Boomstick: But he still isn't a perfect 'Mon. Mewtwo has a weakness against Dark, Ghost and Bug-type attacks, and despite being incredibly powerful, he's lost to plenty of Pokes before. Wiz: Well, one of them was Mega Evolved, another time was against seven at once, on his own, and the time against Mew was considered a tie. So even with those loses, he's still made quite the impressive clone. Boomstick: ....Wait.... If Mewtwo is a clone of Mew, then why is he marked as the 150th Pokemon, and Mew is the 151st...? Wiz: Because-.... Actually, I don't know why. Maybe they just really screwed up when designing the game? Boomstick: Probably. Mewtwo: I see now that the circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant... It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A PSYCHIC DEATH BATTLE!!! Chesknight Ruined City 3437 P.X.E A lone figured walked through the streets of a decimated city. He wore a brown-colored cloak which he used to cover up his appearance and keep himself concealed, as he gazed at the many destroyed buildings in this place and the oddly colored red sky. The character continued on his way, but something in the air caught his eye... A bright cyan-colored light shined in the sky, which seemed to be coming towards the cloaked figure, so he stopped walking to see what this light was. As it got closer, the figure could begin to see that the light was actually surrounding this... odd-looking creature, or at least it would have been by most standards, but not in this person's books. The character surrounded by the aura landed a bit away from the robed figure, allowing him to see what it really was. The creature seemed to be an anthropomorphic hedgehog. It's most noticeable features were its greyish-silver fur and the five quills on his forehead, as well its large amount of chest-fur. It had two quills on the back of its head and one on its upper-back and wore a pair of white gloves with golden-yellow cuffs and an odd cyan-colored patterns on them as well as a pair of teal and white boots with golden-yellow cuffs around his ankles. The creature appeared to have a very serious face on itself and spoke with a voice that identified it as a male. ???: "My master and I sensed something odd from the Timestone. So... it was you huh?" The robed figure simply remained still and silent, not feeling the need to talk to such an odd creature. ???: "I hope you don't have any plans on taking over this place pal. It's already pretty ruined in case you can't see and I don't need you destroying it anymore!" This seemed to slightly irritate the robed figure, so he decided to give this creature a warning shot. He lifted up his arm and formed a black colored orb at the end of it and then shot this at the creature. The hedgehog was caught off guard by this, but quickly made an attempt to defend from it. He raised up his right arm which started to glow the same cyan color from before. A chunk of a nearby building began to glow the same color and detached from the structure, floating quickly towards the hedgehog and stopping in front of him just in time to block the attack. ???: "So that's how you want to play, is it?!" The hedgehog made a pushing motion with body and the pieces of debris he had used as defense were then hurled towards the cloaked figure, who didn't seem to make any attempt to move out of the way of the attack. Instead, he simply raised one arm and produced some sort of barrier which surrounded and shielded him from the attack. If this guy was looking for a fight, the cloaked figure would give him one. He grabbed his robe and threw it into the air allowing one to see his full appearance, which was just as odd as his adversary's. The figure was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It was primarily gray with a long, purple tail and had a rather lean physique with two "horns" on the top of its head. A tube went from the back of its head to its back and it had three fingers on both of his hands with spherical tips as well as a total of three toes on its feet. This figure was none other than the 150th Genetic Pokemon, Mewtwo. ???: I suppose we're getting serious now, huh? My name is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog, and I will be your end! FIGHT! The duel of the psychics started off with Silver grabbing a large amount of nearby debris from the ground and throwing it at his adversary. The Genetic Pokemon made no attempt to move however, and instead raised his hand and fired multiple Aura Sphere attacks which intercepted and destroyed the many pieces of rubble, reducing them to dust. Mewtwo then became surrounded by numerous golden stars which circled around him, which he proceeded to shoot at his opponent. Just as they were about to hit Silver however, the stars split apart in front of him, landing a bit to his sides behind him. Silver: Sorry pal, but that isn't gonna work on me. Getting the idea with this guy, the 150th Pokemon decided to switch up tactics. He held an arm out in front of him, and from it formed a large, silver spoon. Mewtwo grasped it with both hands, crouched, and then rushed towards his adversary at high speeds. Silver was caught off guard by his enemy getting so close so quickly, and thus was unable to defend as he started to get beaten down by the spoon. Mewtwo smashed it against his chest and sides multiple times, causing Silver to fall to the ground. Mewtwo then pulled back and hit him once more in the side, but was caught off guard by what had happened next. The spoon had flown far away, right out of his hands, leaving him completely open and unprepared for a point-blank Spin Dash from Silver to his chest. Silver carried the psychic-type a good ways forward, but before knocking him away and landing on his feet as Mewtwo fell to the ground. Silver: Not so tough without your spoon are you? Silver began walking towards his fallen foe, but was shocked when he suddenly disappeared out of thin-air. Silver looked hard for his opponent, but was then hit in the upper-back by something. He turned around, looking up, to see Mewtwo floating above him. He had one arm stuck out in front of him, with small traces of black-purple electricity at the end of it. He had just hit Silver with a Shadow Ball. Silver: Ugh, cheap shot! But Silver didn't have much time to be angry. Mewtwo raised his other hand up, and began charging up an Aura Sphere along with a Shadow Ball. He fired both of them at Silver, who at the last second managed to get up psychic field to protect him the attack. The attacks themselves he managed to stop, but he was pushed down to the ground by the resulting explosions. Mewtwo saw this as his chance. He then fired off a barrage of Shadow Balls, Aura Spheres and Swift attacks, all at once, all towards Silver. The attacks kicked up a lot of dust, smoke and debris, making it difficult to see through. Mewtwo waited a few tense moments to see what may have happened. And then, from the large amount of smoke burst out some of Mewtwo's own attacks. They each struck him, knocking him out of the sky briefly before he managed to pick himself back up and float up again. The 150th Pokemon then decided to wait until the smoke had cleared. When it did, he saw that Silver had disappeared without a trace. He looked around for any signs of him, and was then struck in the back with some kind of psychic blade, or more specifically, a knife. Turning around, he saw Silver, flying in the air just as he was. Silver: Surprised to see me again? Sorry buddy, but it'll take a bit more than that to take me down! Beginning to get frustrated with this guy's cockiness, Mewtwo enveloped himself with a blue Barrier, and charged straight towards the gray hedgehog at high speeds. Silver made an attempt to dodge, but still got hit by a lot of the attack. He too was beginning to get angered with his opponent. Silver: You want to kick it up a notch?! Fine with me! A burst of psychic energy came from Silver's body, and he soon began flying around at high speeds. To the naked eye, it was impossible to keep up with what was happening. One could barely see some kind of pounding throughout the city and the objects being shot around. Slowed down, it was quite the spectacle. Both Silver and Mewtwo were having head-on collisions, Spin Dashes VS Barriers. When they broke apart, they shot some nearby debris or energy attacks at each other. Some hit, some didn't, but neither one was giving the other an inch. But then, it happened. Silver fired another psychic knife at his opponent, but at the last second, Mewtwo vanished. Silver looked around for his opponent, expecting some sort of sphere to shoot at from somewhere and hit him. But what did, was most certainly not a sphere. Mewtwo had teleported right above Silver, and had a newly-created spoon in his hand. He slammed it down on Silver, who was smashed right into the side of a building, leaving a large dent in it with the telekinetic hedgehog. Silver struggled to get up, holding onto his now-wounded left arm and coughed a bit of blood. And as he began to rise, he turned around to see Mewtwo, with a multitude of spoons, Shadow Balls, Aura Spheres and Psystrikes behind him. Silver: ...You've gotta be kidding m-'' He was unable to finish his sentence as the Genetic Pokemon fired all the attacks once towards the time-traveler. Silver made an attempt to ignore the pain and gather up some defenses. He managed some, but not enough. About a third of the attacks were stopped by the debris, but they also ended up destroying them. The rest struck Silver and knocked him back HARD. He shot all the way through building and out the other side, falling and hitting the ground on the brink of death. Mewtwo teleported over to his opponent, seeing him in his practically defeated state. He turned and began walking away, leaving Silver lying on the ground. Yet somehow, clenching his fists in anger, the hedgehog just barely managed to get out some words at what was almost a whisper, which the legendary Pokemon almost missed. ''Silver: I-I'll...show you...what I'm... made of...! And with that, Silver began to rise into the air, causing Mewtwo to turn around, half in disbelief, half in curiosity. Seven different colored gems, began surrounding Silver. They began turning rapidly around him, and soon seemed to disappear into his body. Silver's eyes shot open, with his golden pupils having now turned red. He then curled up his body, and let a yell of determination as his whole body turned a golden-yellow color and the two quills on the back of head rose up slightly as he became enveloped in a bright gold aura of energy. Silver had entered his super form, turning him into Super Silver. Mewtwo gave a slight "tck" at this. (When was this guy going to die?!) But he could tell that his opponent had just become much more powerful from the pressure he was feeling. He knew that he kick it into high gear now. A large pink orb came out from Mewtwo's body and enveloped the psychic-type. The orb began to grow larger, and began splitting apart in some areas. Then finally, the cracks shot off into different directions, revealing Mewtwo, but with a bit of a change in looks. Mewtwo was now noticeably a bit smaller, and had lost his tail as well as the tubes at the back of his neck. The legendary now had a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of his head that was similar to his previous form's tail. On his head were two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting the base of each, with empty space inside. The digits on Mewtwo's hands and feet were now purple and more bulbous, and his middle toes were longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaced the breastplate structure on his chest, but it ultimately looked much smoother than his previous appearance. He opened his eyes, revealing his now slightly larger, red pupils. Mega Mewtwo Y had awakened. The two super-powered beings locked eyes. They began to float up into the air, staying perfectly at the same level, before being a bit above the highest buildings. They knew this was it. Their duel had reached its climax. Both at their maximum, and only one was leaving alive. Mewtwo made the first move, flying around and launching a rapid-fire stream of Shadow Balls, which Silver made no attempt to dodge. He simply held his right hand out, causing the ghost-type moves to take on a cyan aura, then flicked his hand to his side sending them all away. He then retaliated to Mewtwo's strike by picking up some very large rocks from nearby and throwing them at his opponent, who also made no attempt to dodge. Instead, he set up another Barrier and charged straight through it. He charged right at Silver, but what he did shocked Mewtwo. Silver took the attack straight on. He was knocked back a bit, but it didn't look like it had hurt him at all. Silver noticed his opponent's surprise, and gave a cocky smirk to him. Silver: Sorry pal, but that's not gonna work anymore! Silver then turned his psychic powers on Mewtwo, slamming the 150th Pokemon into the ground below them at high speeds. Mewtwo quickly got back on his feet, and teleported up into the sky. He was visibly starting to become exhausted with this fight, meanwhile his opponent, who had been almost dead not too long ago, seemed perfectly fine. This was not good for him. He looked up and his eyes met with Silver's, both revealing to the other that they were thinking the same thought, before shutting their eyes off to the other. It's time to end this. Silver began what seemed to be focusing, as a golden aura enveloped him. Meanwhile Mewtwo had done the same, as six Shadow Balls began to form around him, each one slowly growing in size. After a couple seconds of this, their eyes shot open. Silver had lifted six entire buildings, meanwhile Mewtwo had grown his Shadow Balls to each be almost the size of said buildings. They then both moved their hands forward, sending their attacks at the other. Five buildings and five Shadow Balls hit each other, causing an explosion of debris, yet one of each missed each other, and went straight for their targets. Neither Silver nor Mewtwo were able to dodge the attacks, due to them still sending their own attack at the other, and they were both hit dead-on with a giant Shadow Ball and a giant building. Both psychics were knocked out of the air and hit the ground. The attack was strong enough to push Mewtwo to the point where he could no longer maintain his Mega Evolution, and he was reverted back to his standard form, feeling completely exhausted and left lying down flat on the floor. Meanwhile, Silver was also reverted back to his normal form, not due to fatigue but because his timer had finally run out, yet there was the difference between him and Mewtwo. Silver felt perfectly fine. He saw his opponent on the ground, just barely hanging on and almost incapable of standing up. Silver knew he could finish it now. Silver flew up into the sky, and set both his hands out to his sides, gathering bits of stone, buildings, concrete, anything, and putting them into the structure he was creating. The final result was a giant fist of stone, many times Silver's size, all of its actions controlled by him. The sound of the formation of the stone caught Mewtwo's attention, and he slowly managed to look up in the sky to see what it was. When I saw what his adversary had created, he knew his fate was sealed. Silver launched the giant fist at his opponent, who was entirely unable to stand up or teleport away. The result was the fist hitting Mewtwo straight-on and crushing the legendary Pokemon beneath it. Silver looked down at his work, and after a moment released his hold on the stone fist. The debris feel to the ground, as Silver looked at the results. A severely bruised, bloody and mangled corpse laid on the ground. The legendary Genetic Pokemon had been defeated. Silver closed his eyes looked away from what he had caused. He then said something before opening his eyes and flying off from the scene. A brown cloak blew in the wind behind the victor of the fight. Silver: Like I said, don't mess with my future. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Well, time to see what the Genwunners have to say about us. Wiz: This was a very close match-up. In terms of physicality, Mewtwo and Silver didn't have much of an advantage over each other. Silver was faster and the slightest bit more durable, yet Mewtwo had more physical strength. Boomstick: Plus most of their attacks wouldn't really mean anything really. Silver's powers would allow him to send away any projectile attacks or Mewtwo's spoons, while Mewtwo's Barrier could protect him from a lot of the stuff Silver had too. Wiz: But ultimately the deciding factor was their powered-up forms, Super Silver and Mega Mewtwo Y. And in the end, Super Silver was simply the better one. Boomstick: Super Silver grants the time-traveler faster-than-light speed and complete invincibility, not to mention better psychic abilities. Meanwhile Mega Mewtwo Y is primarily based around getting an increase in Speed and Special Attack, the former which isn't to level of Silver's increase, and the latter of which is completely knocked out by Silver's powers. Also, Super Silver is granted complete invulnerability, meanwhile Mega Mewtwo still gets when hit by attacks. Wiz: And with the Super forms ridiculous amount of power, it wouldn't take too much for Silver to take out Mega Mewtwo, leaving an exhausted standard Mewtwo behind. In contrast, when Silver powers down, he's completely re-energized as if nothing had happened before the transformation, sealing Mewtwo's fate. Boomstick: This was quite the mind-blowing match! Wiz: The winner is Silver the Hedgehog. Poll Who would you be rooting for? Silver Mewtwo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Chesknight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles